1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, system, and program for managing data read operations including iSCSI data read operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a network environment, a network adapter on a host computer, such as an Ethernet controller, Fibre Channel controller, etc., will receive Input/Output (I/O) requests or responses to I/O requests initiated from the host. Often, the host computer operating system includes a device driver to communicate with the network adapter hardware to manage I/O requests to transmit and receive over a network. The host computer may also implement a protocol which packages data to be transmitted over the network into packets, each of which contains a destination address as well as a portion of the data to be transmitted. Data packets received at the network adapter are often stored in a packet buffer. A transport protocol layer can process the packets received by the network adapter, and accesses any I/O commands or data embedded in the packet.
For instance, the computer may implement the Transmission Control. Protocol (TCP) and Internet Protocol (IP) to encode and address data for transmission, and to decode and access the payload data in the TCP/IP packets received at the network adapter. IP specifies the format of packets, also called datagrams, and the addressing scheme. TCP is a higher level protocol which establishes a connection between a destination and a source. Another protocol, Remote Direct Memory Access (RDMA) establishes a higher level connection and permits, among other operations, direct placement of data at a specified memory location at the destination. Another high level protocol is the Internet Small Computer Systems Interface (iSCSI) protocol which is designed to transport SCSI commands and data over an IP network between an Initiator device such as a client, and a Target device such as a server.
The term “iSCSI” refers to the protocol defined and described by the IETF (Internet Engineering Task Force) standards body, and any variant of that protocol. One example of an iSCSI packet configuration comprises an Ethernet package encapsulating an Internet Protocol (IP) and Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) package layers, which further encapsulate an iSCSI package that includes one or more SCSI commands. In network data transmission operations, an initiator device transmits data or commands over the network to a target device. The TCP/IP package includes error correction code to determine whether the transmitted packet has changed during the transmission as the packet passes through switches and routers. Both an initiator of such an iSCSI command and the target generally can accommodate the Ethernet, TCP/IP, and iSCSI protocols when processing each part of the transmitted package. The target device, upon receiving the packet, will use the Ethernet protocol to access the TCP/IP package, the TCP/IP protocol to access the iSCSI package, and iSCSI protocol to access the SCSI commands within the iSCSI package.
A target device such as a server, storage controller or host computer, for example, often includes an iSCSI target controller or subsystem to access the SCSI commands within the iSCSI package, and to perform the SCSI commands. For example, if the SCSI command is a read command, the iSCSI target controller can read data from a target address specified in the read command from storage coupled to the target device. Data is often stored in non-volatile storage units such as disk drives and tape units which tend to be relatively slow as compared to nonvolatile memory such as random access memory (RAM). Hence, in some prior target devices, the target controller may have a cache in which a cache manager can temporarily store data in anticipation that the cached data may satisfy the next read operation in the queue.
There are a number of data caching techniques including “read-ahead” techniques in which more data than is needed to satisfy the presently pending read request, is cached in the cache. The particular caching technique used may depend upon the application being performed. For example, in a backup operation, the data read from the storage unit tends to be read in a linear fashion. Hence, data may be cached for efficient read operations by caching data from the storage unit in sequential order.
Protocol layers such as the transport layer can be performed by host software such as the network adapter device driver, an application or the operating system. However, software such as a driver for a network adapter, can utilize significant host processor resources to handle network transmission requests to the network adapter. One technique to reduce the load on the host processor is the use of a TCP/IP Offload Engine (TOE) in which TCP/IP protocol related operations are implemented in the network adapter hardware as opposed to the device driver or other host software, thereby saving the host processor from having to perform some or all of the TCP/IP protocol related operations. In addition, the offload engine can perform certain iSCSI protocol related tasks. For example, the Intel PRO/1000 T IP Storage Adapter, can perform error checking of an encapsulated iSCSI packet using the iSCSI error checking codes, before the iSCSI packets are forwarded to the iSCSI target controller for extraction and processing of the SCSI commands.
Notwithstanding, there is a continued need in the art to improve the performance of data transfer operations.